


A mission at eight

by Totally_not_obsessed_with_broadway



Series: Avengers OC stuff [1]
Category: OC - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_not_obsessed_with_broadway/pseuds/Totally_not_obsessed_with_broadway
Summary: Just something I wrote for fun





	A mission at eight

'Ey death metal, princess bubblegum. Cap wanted me to tell you guys you have a mission at eight' Tony walked into the living room, simultaneously fixing one of Natasha's explosive knives.

'Alright, eight when?' Guin asked.

'Eight now'

'Eight now?! Couldn't you have told us sooner? It's six!'

'Listen love, I'm just now getting the message from capsicle. If I'd known sooner, I'd have told you.'

'Guin you stay here then, I'm gonna have a word with America's boy scout.' Sarah barged out, muttering stuff that would make a sailor blush.

'Well, Steve's dead. At least he was killed by a loved one?' Guin shrugged. 'What's the mission about anyway?'

'Routine stuff. Take down the Hydra base, get some cargo and get the hell out of there, or in your case, blow the place up.'

'That happened one time, for fuck's sake.'

A few hours pass and after some quick packing and a lot of yelling at the team's captain, the pair was packed up outside the quinjet and ready to go. After the girls had said goodbye to the team the only thing left to do was wait until they arrived at the destination.

An hour into the flight Sarah asked: 'What'd you do if we got stuck in there?'

'You know, you always have a way of calming people down when they're nervous.' She laughed.

'I try my best' the girl remarked, flashing a grin.

'I'd think I'd just fly out of there "Yeet, motherfuckers. Angel wings in your face.'

'That's a way to do-' Sarah was abruptly cut off by nearing thunder. 'Is Thor on this mission or something?'

'I don't think that's Thor, it sounds way too mechanical.' Guin looked at her fellow teammate.

'I guess we're there, Jarvis bring us down, please'

'You're adorable'

'Shut up' Sarah retorted, a smile on her face.

The two were ready to jump out of the opened chute in the vehicle, not bothering to have it land (as Sarah swung out and Guin just flew). When a loud boom could be heard, the shock of which send the former tumbling to the ground.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, Sarah, are you okay?' Guinevere gulped.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Only a few scratches.'

'I'm gonna fucking kill those guys.' She said swooping down and flying alongside her friend as they made their way towards the base.

'You know, murder wasn't on today's agenda.'

'It's not on anyones' Guin replied, still feeling kind of queasy.

'No, it's on mine, just not until next Thursday.' 

'What the fuck, Zohra. Isn't it your anniversary then?' 

'Hey, Tony set the kitchen on fire on your anniversary.' 

She laughed at the memory, Tony had been all excited. Constantly telling her how perfect it was going to be. But the dish was just way too hard for someone who had only ever 'cooked' instant noodles. Thank god, she still had some leftovers and they ended up snuggling, watching the entire Harry Potter saga. It was a good day.

'Someone home?' Sarah laughed. She loved seeing how in love her friend was with the engineer. 'We're at the base.'

Through the bushes, a big stone building could be seen surrounded by army cars and guards. Classic hydra, hiding their bases as army facilities. Even when no one was around they were pretending to fight the good fight. Both girls knew better than to believe that.

'Ready to kick some hydra-ass?'

'Do you even have to ask?' Sarah answered. 

'What's our exit strategy?'

'Our what?'

'Oh my god, we are gonna die.' Guinevere chuckled.

And with that, the two ran in. Probably a tad bit too unprepared.


End file.
